Fairy
Personality/Behavior The average observer would describe a fairies personality as “chaotic in a good way”. This refers to their often times unpredictable but still pleasant behavior that seems to be coupled with an energetic personality and a short attention span. Fairies never seem to grow out of their childish years, always looking at the world around them with overwhelming optimism and wonder. They retain their youthful playfulness and sense of mischief well on into their later years and never truly seem to age at all. They often seem to run extreme hot and cold; when they’re happy they’re ecstatic, when they’re sad they’re miserable only seeming capable of the most intense form of the basic emotions. While they wear a semblance of naivety like a favorite shirt, they are often quite bright and witty, well versed in a number of studies. Description/Biology Fairies appear to be molded from the standard Elf stock with the same range in hair and eye colors except a bit curvier with rounded, child like faces. Their most prominent feature is a pair of large dragonfly wings extending from their backs that are composed a pure magical energy given tangible form. They can cause them to vanish at will when not needed however. Climate/Terrain Any temperate areas Territories Fairy societies can be found within only the most remote and untouched parts of the wilderness. Fairies themselves however tend to pop up just about anywhere within the temperate areas of Mytheroptera but tend to stay further east away from the more dangerous parts of the Neutral Zone and Unseelie Lands. Society Being that a Fairies true size is only around 9 inches tall, all Fairy societies appropriately are of miniature proportions and always hidden away from the sight of others in deep forests and hidden glades, usually protected by magical wards that cause any who venture to close to become lost or simply change their direction and miss it entirely. Each society is a microcosm of the classic Arthurian ideal a King and Queen ruling over their subjects. All fairies believe in strength in numbers as far as a civilization is concerned and as such, smaller towns and villages are rare. Despite their visibly childish behavior, Fairy societies hold high importance in education, especially in the ways of magic and the natural world around them. Species Relations Not surprisingly Fairies get along amazingly well with Pooka who share their youthful natures and optimistic and joyful outlook on life. They consider Brownies to be brothers and kindred spirits, being the same size most of the time. Overall opinions on Fairies tend to vary, the more serious and uptight seeing them as annoying children. Gender Relations/Roles Gender relations among Fairies tend to stray more towards equality although traditionally females of the species are in fact the ones who would prefer to remain unequal for the sake of living less complicated lives and with fewer responsibilities. With the changing times however, females have realized the importance of their role in society and most of the newer generation strive to be an equal part of it. While men once made up the warrior/working class while women ran the home, roles have balanced out a bit. It was once also standard that only males could learn black magic but this also has been amended. Love/Courtship Fairies by their very nature are indecisive and fickle. Few have what it takes to fall in love and maintain that relationship as would be preferred. Fairies have a tendency to fall deeply and passionately in love with someone (enjoying the feeling of being in love rather than the actual relationship) indulging in their mate to the fullest extent, only to inevitably lose interest and move on. It is only when they find someone that truly represents everything the fairy could possibly ever want in a mate does the relationship have any hope at all. But in these rare circumstances, the fairy will fully pledge her heart and soul to her mate for all eternity. Sex Fairies enjoy sex immensely but don’t attach the serious connotations to it that so many other races tend to do. It is seen as merely a very enjoyable leisure activity and done freely and openly with friends and neighbors with no less social taboo than a friendly handshake. Perhaps it’s due to their innate control of magical power but Fairies are the only Fae that can consciously decide when they’d like to procreate, essentially having full control over their own fertility. As a result, population remains constant with willing females volunteering to “allow” conception to propagate their species. Birthright : ::: Sprite Sized: A fairies true form is the same size as a Brownie, around 9 inches tall on average, however they have the ability to grow to a “regular” size to interact with larger races at will and can remain that way indefinitely. Only in their true size are they able to fly at their maximum speed, only able to hover about slowly when larger. Favored Class No other race apart from the High Elves has a higher propensity for the magical arts than the Fairies and as such Mages are the favorite choice. With their frivolous natures, the Troubadour class is also very appealing while the more educated might follow the Artisan path in the arts of Herbalism or even Archaeology. The closest the average Fairy may go to a combat oriented class would be the Ranger but of course there are always exceptions to the rule. Combat Fairies for the most part prefer to avoid physical conflict and use their magical arts to confuse or subdue their opponent in a non violent manner. Those who must bear arms usually opt for lightweight weapons (Fairies aren’t normally very strong) like Short Swords and Short Bows. Armor is rare as it only weighs them down during flight. Development Fairies are really just a standard in most fantasy settings, and considering their playful and mischevious natures, they seemed to be a perfect fit in a world where tickling was such a common practice.